


drop

by buttrileskissed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Help, Identity Reveal, LITERALLY, THIS IS GETTING LONGER THAN EXPECTED, i feel, i guess it could be considered angst i????, marinette's undoing, oH GOD ADRIEN'S UNDOING, oh no, so bad for this, this is why they shouldn't do mASK DANCES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you shouldn't have school dances with masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. off

**Author's Note:**

> adrien learns two very important things

Magic.

That's the only explanation for how their eyes lock from across the room. So beautifully masked, so perfectly hidden, and yet they know exactly who the other is. The miraculous _(ha)_ thing is how they find each other so easily. Blue searches for green over the tops of combed back hair and updo's, and of course he's not the only one in the crowd with green eyes but he is the only one with  _those_ green eyes that burn with equal amounts passion and an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Gravity is no match for the force they have as they're pulled together, weaving their way through dancing couples. They know they look familiar to one another, but they dismiss it.

"My Lady," He's never spoken those words to her, though he has many times over, so many times that she can't count. She breathes, he leads, taking her hand and leading her on the dancefloor. He's trying not to let the lace in her dress tangle him up but he's already in so deep it wouldn't matter. He knows she made it herself, no dress is tailored to fit her that perfectly, it beautifully captures her in every way, including personality. Red is flowing all over, the lace around her arms emphasizing that her mask is off, her suit is off and there is, in fact, a girl behind the mask. The only part of her top half that isn't completely covered by layers upon layers of lace is the silky, black bodice. The dress flows into layers of black and red tulle, spilling down to the ground. Not terribly puffy and not terrible to move in, accentuating the fact that she is truly a princess. Her movements are fluid and graceful as he sways with her to the music, getting lost with her. She's glad that her cheeks are covered by her mask for the most part, because she'd freak if he saw how perfectly tinted her cheeks are after being in such close proximity to him.

"My Lady, I didn't realize you knew how to dance." He utters with a bit of awe in his voice. She giggles.

"Well, I picked a partner who knew what he was doing." Her tone suggests more, but he tries to dismiss it as best as he can.

"You picked well," He bends down, taking her gloved hand and pressing it to her lips. He raises a brow but she can't see it behind his mask, although she's grown accustom to guessing his facial expressions by now. "Did you make this dress yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." She smiles with pride, striking a dramatic pose. He lets out a giggle.

"I'm glad this is the design you picked. I think I helped you out with it." He rakes her up and down once more. "You certainly did it more justice than I would've ever imagined."

 _He helped her with it? What?_   The only people she showed her designs to were Alya, Nino and... "Adrien?" The name slips from her lips before she can stop it, but she quickly remembers that this isn't anything more than a dance, and if they recognized each other then so be it. How did he figure out it was her so quickly? No one can see behind her Ladybug mask, so why was it so easy for him to identify her?

His heart skips a beat. He temporarily lifts his black mask, showing what's underneath.

And that's when Marinette's world came skyrocketing down at full force. Did she really think he was Chat Noir all this time? That he'd come to the dance with his mask on? Why was he acting so much like Chat?

_Wait a minute..._

"Oh yeah, of course you're Adrien! Duh! What other extremely attractive--I mean beautiful green eyed--I mean amazingly awesome--Ugh, what other blonde models go to this school with your physique? That's all, that's what I meant..." She hangs her head low, ashamed, but also still very curious. He was acting so much like Chat, she could hardly tell the difference between the two.

_Because there is no difference._

Marinette's world comes crashing down, forreal this time. Full on Chicken Little, the sky is falling, the sky is falling. All it took was a slight smirk, and two little words...

"My Lady," Why was he calling Marinette that, and why did it feel so naturally wrong? It was the name reserved for his one special person, but calling Marinette the same name felt like he was disrespecting Ladybug. Although for a second he was convinced that Marinette was Ladybug, in the way that she moved, and felt, and held herself, it was almost like they were in battle together, the way their moves so perfectly synchronized, and the way their bodies seemed to take over.

He hadn't actually thought that Marinette was Ladybug, right? the idea in and of itself feels preposterous and yet, not completely wrong. If he had to go off of how she held herself alone, he'd be certain. He bit back a scream when she looked at the ground, trying to compose herself once more. The mask has been lifted, as has a weight on his shoulders, but the world left, leaving the universe behind, and the weight is heavier than ever because he isn't certain, and that's what's bugging _(ha)_ him.

"My-My-Marinette! Yeah, Marinette. Right uh... It's been really fun, it really has, uh, but uh, do you want some punch or something?" He needs any and every excuse to leave as fast as he can. She's fumbling around him again, her bout of confidence gone as she flails to find her next words. He never should've lifted his mask, they could've stayed together all night long, losing themselves in the music.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great that'll be great, I'm just uh, I'm going to be outside contemplating whether to bury--I mean, whether or not I want to leave early. Hahaha..." She wants to slam her head against a wall repeatedly. Why was her confidence knocked out of her with her realization? Chat Noir is standing right in front of her and she is flailing like she doesn't know what to do. She knows how to talk to him, and he knows how to talk to her, so why are there such awkward gaps in the conversation now? She should be happy, grateful even. The boy she's confident around is right in front of her and she's struggling. 

Because the boy she's completely confident around, and the boy she's a complete klutz around are the same person.

"I'll meet you outside. It really is stuffy in here," He pulls at the collar of his shirt before running off in the direction of the punch bowl. She marks out the closest mental path to the school's exit as she possibly can, waiting until he's out of sight, then making a break for it. He passes the other couples, Alix and Kim, teasing each other about their outfits. Nino and Alya, the two basically taking over the DJ, Juleka and Rose, perfectly entwined with each other, and she can't help but feel a spear of guilt rush through her, because she's leaving Adrien here alone, without his partner, in this sea of endless romance. But she simply cannot deal right now, she just needs to get out of here as fast as she can. Maybe he'll dance with Chloe. She shivers at the thought but it isn't enough to stop her.

She rushes through the double doors, pushing herself through the few students that remained on the steps, talking. She runs past them, to the crosswalk, pressing the button. She full-on slams on the button, waiting for the light to change from green to red. _Come on, come on,_ she bounces on the balls of her feet impatiently, staring at the light.

It was exactly enough time for Adrien to scope the gym for a familiar combination of black, red and blue. When blue didn't meet green for the second time, he dropped the cups he was carrying and rushed out the doors, pushing his way as carefully as he could through the crowd. His Lady had walked out during a very important moment, and incidentally, he had done the same thing. The light turns and she begins to run, him hot on her trail. 

"Marinette, wait, please." His voice comes out as a beg at this point. "Why are you running from me?" He finally asks as she approaches the bakery's back door, stopping her right in her tracks.

Marinette clenches her fists, turning to face him slowly. He looks just as confused and distressed as she, if not more. She throws him an apologetic look, hoping to god that he caught on.

"I can't tell you. I can't give you a solid reason why I'm running, okay? I just... I need a second to think. To process." She wishes she could add the part that she's fairly certain he's Chat Noir, but for now, that's something she'll keep to herself. He sighs.

"What are you talking about? What do you need to process?" Poor Adrien is clueless, he doesn't know how so very obvious (and oblivious) he is.

"W-well, y'know, I just danced with my crush for the first time ever so I mean, I'm a little shy, alright?" There was one huge fault in that statement, while she was dancing she wasn't shy at all, it wasn't until she realized that Adrien's beautiful, gleeful green eyes, match the color that Chat's playful and passionate ones are, that she started getting cold feet.

"What? Crush? Marinette, you like me?" He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Well I uh-"

"It's fine, don't say anything. I understand if you like someone else." She gives him an eerily familiar smile, before opening the back door to the bakery. "Now, if you excuse me, I really, really, need some time to think. And not die."

He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it, as he hangs his head down. How could he be so oblivious? To not one, but two very important and blatantly obvious things? 

_Marinette is his Lady._

She waves goodbye, and he nearly reaches out to grab her, but she spins around far too fast for her to see. Closing the door and leaning against it, she sighs.

_And Marinette likes him._


	2. crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ESCALATE QUICKLY  
> also i break 3k words whICH IS A MILESTONE FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if you thought this fic was gonna be cute because lol

They’re both clearly very exhausted, panting from not only physical but emotional drainage. Being in stressful situations like that don’t only take a toll on the body but also on the mind, especially when you and your partner are suspicious of one another, constantly stealing glances and drifting from complete concentration to _“Wow, I danced with you and couldn’t recognize you for half the time we spent together.”_ Needless to say, after many, many close calls and very clear miscommunication, they’re both drenched in sweat and filled with regret. It’s not that either of them wants to lie to the other, but it’s the sheer idea that it may not be true that sends them both back about 30 steps. They really need to talk, but they’re both oh so stubborn that either of them would be lucky to get a word out of the other. Guilty looks and pleading glances don’t help when there’s clearly a secret lingering mid air.

He thinks she may know, and he really doesn’t mind all that much. Hell, he’d even started to drop bigger and bigger hints here and there. But the fact that he’s nearly certain has him reeling, because he wants to respect her but he also wants to know her. He doesn’t want to snoop or sneak because Adrien Agreste, straight A student and perfect son, does not break rules. Unless it’s absolutely necessary. In this situation, it is not absolutely necessary for him to know, but it is absolutely necessary that he is cautious of what he says. He doesn’t have a particular tendency to let things slip but this is _Ladybug_ and he’s fairly certain of who his dream girl is. He doesn’t have to guess anymore. His excitement might just get the best of him here. In this situation, it is not absolutely necessary that he knows, but he wants to, oh so badly. To put his uneasiness at rest, to know the girl he’s grown to love so much, he doesn’t need it but he wants it. He wants _her_.

Marinette, however, is actually falling apart. She _knows_ who he is and she can just _tell_ he’s one step from putting the last of the puzzle in place. He started acting more and more like himself around her, dropping subtle hints in class, shooting her grins and calling her his Lady, even going as far as using the nickname ‘Buginette.’ He’s trying so hard to stay calm, and trying to not to reveal himself fully but bit by bit he’s letting more and more of himself out around her. The two merge so perfectly, she doesn’t know how she missed it before. Chat’s quirkiness and passion compliment his caring and kindness so well, she doesn’t know whether or not to be ecstatic or terrified, and it’s near impossible to find a balance. She would’ve stopped rejecting Chat so long ago, if only she’d realized it sooner. During the battle she kept getting sidetracked, wondering if Adrien was staring at her the way he was that night. Or if Chat Noir is having second guesses. She hopes for the latter.

That’s why, when he grabs her arm at the end of battle, uncertainty runs up and down her spine. A feeling of anguish washes over her. _He knows,_ is the first thing that really runs through her head, followed by a couple of choice words and panic shooting from exactly where his hand lay. Her gut is sighing in relief, he wants to talk. He wants to make sure. Maybe she can convince him that he’s wrong. Her heart is panging. He’s worried. He’s been acting so standoffish lately, why didn’t she see? Her head is spinning with possibility. This could literally be anything, anything else.

When she can’t think of any other real reasons why he’s looking at her that, eyes begging and apologetic, face contorted in question, his grip on her arm unwavering, she gives in, finally letting her rock solid guard down slightly. She can very clearly see his face relax slightly, when she turns to face him completely.

“Okay, look, I know you probably don’t want to, but we really, really need to talk. There’s a lot of looming secrets, and not just the very obvious ones that we actually need to keep.” He breathes, hoping and praying he didn’t actually say something wrong.

She blinks. Okay. Maybe he doesn’t exactly know for certain. “What exactly do you mean, chaton?”

“I mean, we were completely unsynced during battle, and that never happens ever. We can usually just figure each other out with a single glance but it felt like we were divided. And I just… okay. The battle last week was a complete disaster. Were you, by any chance, at the school dance?” He questioned. Okay, good good. A gentle approach. It probably wouldn’t get anything out of her, but he hopes she can be the slightest bit honest with him. When her eyes widen in lucid panic, he knows. He knows she was there. What she says won’t make much of a difference, that’s a glance he could decipher from a mile away.

 _Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. Nononono. He knows, he knows, he knows._ Her panic nearly gets the better of her, but as soon as she realizes that she’s still in the Ladybug costume, and that she’s the slightest bit more capable of controlling her emotions in this persona, she shakes her head and brings herself back to Earth. There’s still a way to convince him that this isn’t what he thinks it is. “Chat Noir, how can you be certain we go to the same school?”

“Do you remember, around last year when you dropped your textbook while swinging over rooftops? The textbook you dropped was the exact same one that’s used in our History class.” A beat. He probably just gave himself away. Nothing she didn’t know already, he brushes off the fear threatening to shoot to his hands.

If he’d said that to anyone else, she would’ve dragged him by his tail all around Paris until he learned his lesson. Because he absolutely, completely just revealed himself to her. The only blonde boy in her class, hell in her entire _year,_ is Adrien. She sighed dejectedly, but didn’t completely admit defeat yet. A beep. Oh yeah, that’s right. She has an identity to protect, or do everything she can to make it look like she does. She tosses her yoyo, snagging it on a nearby lamp. “Chat, you’ve really got me there, but no, I didn’t go to a dance on Saturday. I was actually hanging out with _Aly-All_ of my extended family… yeah. You’ve got me confused with someone else, sorry.” _All of my extended family? Really?_ She cringes at herself internally. He looks down, nearly looking completely defeated.

“Alright. I apologize, my Lady. I guess I just hoped it was you.” He winks, and when he looks up she sees something that equally terrifies her, but also makes her want to smile in the oddest way. She sees a glint of determination in his eyes. He’s not done. He is not going to let this go. Her miraculous beeps again, making his smile dull slightly. “You should probably go. Wouldn’t want the cat out of the bag too soon.”

She barely hears the beeping of her miraculous, but when she finally makes out what he said, after he pointed at his earlobes, she gives him a salute and a smile, before zipping off. Chat lingers on the rooftop, staring into the sky. Operation Bug-i-nette is a go. He is going to prove his crazy theory to himself and hopefully only himself. He is going to prove that Marinette is Ladybug.

* * *

 

This isn’t exactly what Mari had hoped for when she’d thought he was going to be “determined.” Of course she’d expected Adrien’s hints to intensify, and maybe some run-ins with a very shady alley cat, but this? This was borderline stalking. For the first time ever, Marinette wasn’t alright with the idea of Adrien wanting to constantly be around her.

It’d started with hanging out, Nino and Alya and her and Adrien. Of course, Alya was ecstatic for Marinette when Adrien had practically asked her out to a double date, and as excited Alya was matched how surprised Nino was, that he finally picked up on the fact that she wasn’t fumbling because she didn’t like him, but because she did. Adrien wasn’t very keen on clues like those, but Nino genuinely thought he picked up on something, which isn’t inherently wrong, but it wasn’t the something he was thinking.

“You’re going on a date with Adrien Agreste. _Oh. My. God._ You’ve been hoping for this for years!” Alya gave a gleeful hug, and if she noticed Marinette’s distraught, she didn’t acknowledge it. Marinette tried as she might’ve to seem excited but honestly? It all felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. Adrien Agreste is playing a game of spy, he’s just doing this because he thinks Marinette is Ladybug. And sometime ago, Marinette would’ve accepted that excuse. She really would’ve accepted any excuse to get closer to him but after recent events, could you blame her for being less than fired up?

“Yeah, yeah I am.” _Not like this,_ her mind screamed but her heart soared. It’s not that she was against the idea of going out with Adrien. No, in fact, that’s all she’s hoped for and more. No, it was the sole idea that it wasn’t Adrien asking Marinette, it was Chat Noir asking Ladybug. Nonetheless, she didn’t stop it, didn’t stay home nor blow them off. She sobered the fuck up, happy to actually live out a moment in her fantasies. He’d walked her to the theater. He held her hand the entire way. At some point they’d split away from their friends, making stupid jokes and laughing about the movie. Afterwards, they’d gone off and gotten lunch on their own, and somehow ended up just talking. The day was great and Marinette wanted to genuinely believe that Adrien had actually enjoyed spending time with her, but when he walked her back to the bakery, and kissed her hand with a quirk of his brow, she couldn’t help but ache. This was Chat Noir having fun with Ladybug. It wasn’t magical or what she’d hoped for, it was everything she’d hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be.

This went on for a while, maybe two or three weeks, and Marinette slowly started to distance herself and pull away from Adrien, much to Alya’s shock and Nino’s confusion because they knew she liked him more than anyone, but she couldn’t deal with the idea that Adrien didn’t want to hang out with the part of her he didn’t know. When he looked at her, he saw Ladybug, not Marinette. Not the girl behind the mask, and it shot her in the stomach with every look he gave her.

When she continued to blow him off, he’d shown up at her house to check on her. Only not as Adrien, but as Chat Noir. When she heard the tapping of his claw against her window, she wanted to pull her hair out. Not him, and not right now. Please not right now. _Tap tap tap._ A two second pause. _Tap tap tap._ The tapping of the glass rang in her ears, pissing her off more and more with each second. The incessant pattern didn’t subside in five minutes, nor 7, nor 8… She finally gave in and climbed up to open the door. To her displeasure, she found a grinning black cat squatting over the opening to her bedroom from her balcony.

“What are you doing here?” She groaned out in a monotone voice. Chat gave her a pout.

“Is it such a crime I want to see you?” His tone feigned innocence but Marinette was having none of it. She ducked her head so the door wouldn’t hit her when she closed it.

“Go home, Chat.” She nearly closed the door but he stopped her.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean, not that you wouldn’t be, but y’know, you’ve been distant lately.”

Marinette felt a pang of guilt. _Had she actually worried Adrien?_ They can barely be considered friends, the only times they’ve been talking is just recently. Though, it would be worrysome if someone you just became acquainted with sorta pushed themselves away. She sighed and stood on her knees so her head was poking out just enough for her to reach his chest. “I’m fine, you see? I’m great I just want to be alone for a bit. Now that you see that,” She placed two fingers on his chest, walking them up to his bell. “You. Can. Go. Home.” She rang his bell with the last word.

He gave her a look of vexation, but leapt off her rooftop nonetheless. She smirked in relief. Now she could finally relax, and wind down and do some schoolwork, maybe even start on a new project. She could play videogames, or watch the rest of The Walking Dead or something.

She finally settled down, getting comfortable in her bed, ready to wind down and get cozy when…

“Marinette! Adrien is here!”

What was it going to take for her to find some peace? She groaned, turning over in her bed, before running downstairs to meet him. Marinette’s parents had goofish grins on their faces because _oh right, Marinette couldn’t exactly tell them that he’s her partner in… heroism? Partner in crime just sounds wrong._

“Would you guys like some cookies?” Tom left no room for debate as he went and grabbed a plate of freshly baked cookies from the oven, handing them to Marinette.

“Thank you, Papa. Now we really need to talk, upstairs so,” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand, something she certainly didn’t have the confidence to do a couple of weeks back, but circumstances were different back then, and now? Not only was she way more confident, but she found it in herself to be annoyed at Adrien Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, found it in her heart to be annoyed at the boy she had a crush on for two years. She wanted to lurch at the thought, but this boy was crossing so many lines.

Adrien took a cookie from the platter, biting it and savoring it. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at his little moan, but then remembered why he was here, and went back to her stoic composure.

“Hey, do you care if I smuggle all of these cookies? They’re amazing and I don’t get to have any because, y’know… models can’t have junk food or whatever.”

“Sure.” Marinette replied simply, rekindling Adrien’s concern.

“Are you alright? Why are you being so… distant?” She can clearly hear the concern in his voice and it broke her a little bit, but she couldn’t help it. He was there to check on Ladybug, not Marinette.

“I…” She crossed her arms, drawing into herself. She didn’t want to explain, but she also didn’t want to keep this secret from him. She breathes. He eyes her up and down, her body language clearly saying that she won’t talk but he hopes that somehow he can pry something out of her.

“Marinette please. If I’ve done something wrong, tell me.” Her world comes crashing down for the second time that month. _He… he is actually concerned. Right now, you are Adrien and Marinette. You are your civilian selves and he is going through the trouble of trying to figure out why you’re upset and you’re pushing him away. Great going._

Her words didn’t match her thoughts when she finally spoke.

“You’ve been getting closer to me lately, and I’m not complaining but…” She trails off, trying not to freak out and overstep.

“But…?”

“I… I can’t do _this._ I can’t get closer to you. You don’t even understand why and this is unfair and I just… Please…” She draws into herself, turning away from him slightly so she doesn’t have to meet his eyes. He feels a pang in his chest.

He screwed up. He doesn’t even know how he did it, but he screwed up, and he hurt her. He hurt Marinette, his Lady, his love. And he doesn’t know how… and it hurts because he can’t fix it because he is the cause. “Marinette, please. Tell me what this is about.”

“You know _exactly_ what this is about.” She snaps, but then covers her mouth. What is wrong with her…?

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking.” He retorts cautiously. She nearly whimpers.

“You’ve been getting closer to me, because I remind you of someone else.” Finally, she admits what’s on her mind, but it takes it’s toll, breaking her facade. She looks down. “And it hurts a lot because I thought for a minute there you genuinely liked me and that you were genuinely concerned for _me,_ but that’s not the case. I just, I can’t deal with that. I’m sorry.”

“I haven’t--”

“Please… _please_ don’t lie to me.” She begs. She actually begs. Marinette sounds so very hurt and genuinely broken and it's breaking his heart. Her voice is cracking, and neither of them know what to do.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way but Marinette, I do genuinely like you.” He approaches her, trying to get her to look up at him, look at his face so she can see that he’s being honest. He doesn’t want to hurt her, no, not in the slightest. He doesn’t see anyone else in her, so why…?

“You genuinely like the part of me that you want to see…” Oh. _Oh no._ Is that how he came off to her? Like he was only getting closer to her because he saw the part of her that he likes more? Or really, knows more?

“No, my Lady--” He quickly bites his tongue when she squeezes her eyes shut. That’s what she means. _Holy shit._ No, no he has to tell her the truth.

“Adrien, please don’t, please just,” The pitch of her voice heightens until it’s nearly a squeal, but it’s barely intelligible. “Please, go home…”

He doesn’t want to leave her like this.

“Mari, please, please hear me ou--” He begs, trying to get her to see, to know, to understand that he never meant to do this to her.

“Go home!” She yelps, quickly covering her mouth. She starts to shake and her tears start to spill and Adrien can’t help but think that he did this. He hurt her. It’s his fault that she’s crying like this, and it hurts like a bitch. He made her like this.

“I’m sorry, C-C-Chat…” She hiccups as he’s on his way out of her room. His heart flips in his chest, but he doesn't linger, running down the steps with blurred vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahA im dead inside


	3. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when you don't talk for two days and have too much pride. in which the children are fucked. also i break 3k again. eeeek!!!!

Tikki lay on Marinette’s back, shushing her, trying to stop her tears. Try as she might though, the girl’s sobs didn’t subside. They wracked her entire body. She hurt the two boys closest to her because of her stupid idea that Adrien only wanted to get closer to Ladybug, but she was essentially doing the same thing. She’d practically forced him to keep his identity secret for so long, and when she finally found out who he was, she didn’t make an effort to understand Chat Noir better, no, instead she did what she did best and continued to reject him, she continued to hold him at an arm’s length away because she was afraid he wouldn’t like what he’d find. Only now she was turning him down as both Marinette and Ladybug, and she could only imagine what that must feel like. When she started to get to know Adrien, the more and more the hero in him showed. She wishes she would’ve gotten to know Chat Noir better, because his Adrien would shine through. Her guilt is consuming her whole.

After a very long and dragging weekend of time after time Marinette realizing something very obvious that only she could miss, she was finally able to get some kind of sleep. Her guilt engulfed her, even as she dreamed. All she could see was the way he looked at her as he was leaving. Guilty but oh so confused, wrapped in a blanket of anguish. His eyes said it all. He felt horrible, terrible. He didn’t know what to do or say, or how to make her see that he didn’t mean to make her feel that way. It stung at her stomach, every time she met his gaze.

She never knew that green eyes could look so blue.

* * *

 

Adrien thought he’d forgotten how to cry. He thought he forgot what it felt like to feel pain. He vaguely remembers the last time he cried like this. With every sob, his entire body felt like it was shattering. He hurt her. He hurt her. He hurt her. Every shake of his body brought that thought back up again. Every breath in. Every exhale.  _He made her cry. He made her feel like he didn’t want to know her. He did that. He hurt her. He hurt her. He hurt her._ Throughout the weekend, that’s all he could do. Think, and try not to let his sobs envelop him one after one. All he could do was beat himself up.

When Nathalie came to wake him up on Monday, was when he was finally able to sleep. He dragged himself out of bed, forcing himself to look in the mirror. God, he looked like utter crap. Red-rimmed eyes with bags under them, hair resembling that of a homeless man, tearstains running down his cheeks. He decided on taking a quick shower.

When he stepped in, the hot water seared his skin, making him hiss. He wasn’t prepared for contact of any kind. But he had to put on a brave face, for today was when his class started to work on their history project. While he’d usually take time in the shower to think, he had to rush himself, letting the hot water run over his face in an attempt of making himself look the slightest bit better. He gave his hair a quick rinse, then hopped out. He approached the humongous mirror in his bathroom, wiping the residue from it to check his reflection. Now he looked a bit less like crap. He didn’t have time to actually wash his hair. Definitely far from his usually model-ready self, but it’d have to do. His eyes still looked pretty red, and the bags were still there, but not as red as they were before. Continuing to deviate from his morning routine, instead of planning or picking an outfit of his, he threw something together and hoped it would look good. He didn’t really care about appearances. He ran out of his room, trying to avoid Nathalie’s gaze.

He was relieved that even if she did notice anything, she didn’t mention it.

* * *

 

Marinette woke hours after her alarm. Tikki tried as hard as she could to wake her by screaming but it did no good. She was still contemplating if she even wanted to get out of bed. She didn’t think she could bear seeing Adrien’s crestfallen face, or even start to fathom what she’d say to him.  _ “Oh, yeah I found out you’re Chat Noir and that I think you’re only getting closer to me because I think you know I’m Ladybug?” _ Yeah, no. Not exactly. Would she apologize? What would she even apologize for? Crying in front of him? Hurting him? Confusing him? Gah, why was this so complicated? Marinette ran her hands over her face. 

“Marinette?” Her mother called, walking up the stairs to her room. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mamon. Just slept through my alarm.” Marinette replied, her voice sounding heavier than expected.

A pause. The steps on the stairs came to a halt. “That doesn’t sound like you… are you positive you’re alright? Can I come in?” 

“Uh, erm, fine. Yeah.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she could probably use some motherly advice. Her mom’s head poked through the door a few seconds later.

“Oh, Marinette, look at you. You’re a complete mess. Were you crying?” Sabine walked over to her bed, cupping her daughter’s face in her hands. She brushed Marinette’s hair out of her eyes. “You’re all puffy.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. Guess there was no hiding it. “Yeah.” Sabine let her face go, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette sunk into her grip.

“Talk to me, darling.” 

Marinette sighed. “Adrien, I think he was trying to get closer to me, but not for me. I don’t know really know how to explain. He wanted to get to know me, but not the real me I guess? That’s at least what I thought until he came here, and I sort of… I don’t know, broke down in front of him, and I feel like it’s one huge misunderstanding and now I feel terrible.” Sabine gave Marinette a motherly squeeze and a look of sympathy.

“You should talk it out with him. He left pretty quickly on Friday, he didn’t even say goodbye. He just rushed out the door without another word. I think he forgot his coat as well. Gives you a reason to talk to him.” Sabine suggested with a smile. Marinette shook her head.

“I feel too guilty to approach him.” Marinette admitted, hanging her head down.

“He probably feels just as bad as you do, if not more, about the situation. I think he’d be relieved.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks a ton, Mamon. At the very least I can return his coat.” Marinette gave her a grin.

* * *

 

After some serious contemplation, and a very long, hot shower, Marinette brought herself to the decision that she’d have to go to school. Not only would this put a damper on her growing absence record, but she really did need to talk to Adrien. She needed to make sure that he at least knew that she didn’t hate him. Not in the slightest. She also needed to make sure that this didn’t get in the way of their partnership as heroes. Just some simple miscommunications lead to whatever the hell happened on Friday, she couldn’t even begin to fathom what it would be like if they were gonna be put into battle like this.

When she’d entered the room, all eyes fell on her, all eyes but one pair, the one pair that she needed to see. She gave an awkward smile, before setting her focus to Adrien.  _ Fuck.  _ He looked like an absolute wreck. Of course he’d be beating himself over this. 

_ You did that.  _ Marinette’s mind supplied. She didn’t welcome the thought, but she knew she was totally and utterly the cause of him looking like  _ that _ . She knew he was the reason he looked so crestfallen. Marinette soberly walked to her seat, burying her head in her arms with a groan.

“Looks like someone had a great weekend.” Alya poked. Marinette ignored her. She peaked up from her arm to see Adrien reading his textbook like it was the most interesting thing in the world. So he was avoiding her gaze. Understandable.

“You’re just in time, Marinette. I was just going to explain what we had to do for the projects due.” The teacher perked up. Marinette quirked a brow.  _ That’s right, we start on our history projects today.  _ Marinette conveniently remembered. She looked at Alya who gave a shrug.

“I will be picking your partners for this project.” Everyone groaned in unison. “You will have to pick a historical figure and write about it. It can be anyone. Modern, from eons ago, from whatever time period you would like, and from whatever country. You will have to write a detailed report, at least three pages,” The class groaned again. “And you will have to make a model of what makes this person a historical figure.” 

“But--” A student called out.

“If you cannot make a model for whatever reason, you will have to double the size of your report.” 

The class erupted into a sea of Reallys? and Whats? and Whys, but overall it just sounded like another groan.

“Alright, settle down, settle down.” She shushed. “Now it’s time to choose your partners. Alix, you will work with Max. Kim with Mylene, Ivan with Sabrina.” Chloe scoffed. “Er, Alya with Chloe.” Both students stood to protest, but the teacher silenced them with a deadly glare. “Nino with Nathanael, June with Juelka.” The two girls hugged in delight. “And…” She realized that there was only two students left to partner. “Adrien with Marinette.”

When she said she needed to talk to him, and fix whatever this was, this is not at all what she meant. She wanted to protest, but what was the point? Now they were forced to see each other, to work together. Not just with alternate personas, but outside of that. Were they ever not close? She nearly groaned, slamming her face back into her desk. Adrien quirked his brow. This could be his opportunity to fix things. To talk to her. Though he did feel the slightest bit guilty that they didn’t even have a choice.

“I would think you’d be a little more excited. Look on the bright side, at least you’re not working with Chloe.” Alya giggled.

“No, I’m ecstatic! I just feel a horrible because I’ve been blowing him off lately.” It isn’t a full lie, but it definitely isn’t the full truth. Alya took it as such though. She just shook her head.

“You know better than anyone that he wouldn’t let that affect you two working on a project together.” Alya winked. 

_ That’s because you don’t know the full story.  _ Marinette thought to herself, but quickly shook it away. “Yeah.”

“Just talk to him. Also, I like your new coat.” Alya points to the jacket on Marinette’s chair. “Looks a lot like Adrien’s…”

“Yeah! Yeah... I really liked it so I bought one like it.” Marinette quickly supplies, a little too eagerly. Alya raised her brow.

“Alright.” If Alya noticed a shift in Marinette’s demeanor, she didn’t say anything. “Anyway, I have to go figure out how much of Chloe and I’s project I’ll have to do, or really how big I’ll have to sign her name.” She let out a dejected sigh. “See ya, Mari.” Alya left with the rest of the class. Only her and Adrien remained in the silent classroom.

“Hey.” Mari said simply, leaning over his desk. He froze. “You forgot this.” She handed him his coat, subconsciously avoiding his gaze. He gave her a guilty look, but didn’t say a word. God that hurt a ton, a ton more than she ever thought it possibly could. “I’m sorry.” She brought her voice to a cowardly whisper.

The apology hung in the air between them, cutting the tension just the slightest bit. He blinked, standing up so he could walk over to her. She nearly stopped him, jerking as if she was going to hold her hand up, but she decided against it. He stood, only about six inches from her. She wanted to run, but she also wanted to hear him out.

“No, don’t apologize. Please. I didn’t realize what I was doing.” 

Marinette realized that someone was lingering outside the classroom when she heard the shuffling of sneakers against the hall floor. Most likely Alya. She furrowed her brow. “Do you wanna talk at my place? It might get us away from prying ears.” Marinette jerked her head in the direction of the hall. Adrien nodded, slipping his coat on before walking outside with her.

They barely got three steps from the school before they each heard a scream. Perched atop the bakery was none other than a tall, long black haired, leather suit clad woman with black lips and red eyes. In her hand she held what looked like a switchblade, and on her arm was some kind of… button. Before the duo could get a closer look at her, she’d warped away before their very eyes. Someone in the crowd started acting immediately different, raging around like a madman in search of what they only could assume Ladybug and Chat Noir. Almost simultaneously, they broke out into different directions, focused on transforming. What was this Akuma’s motive? Could it control people? Could it possess people? How do we even know what to look for? 

Those were the only words exchanged between the two at the beginning of the battle. The guessing game of glances was back, and stronger than ever. With their own thoughts inhibiting their intuition, they couldn’t predict which the other was thinking. After about three minutes, Ladybug finally broke the silence. 

“We’ve gotta figure out what this one can do. Could she possess us? I think that’s the most important question. She could just see to it that whoever she possesses could remain normal until it’s her time to strike.” 

Chat nodded. “This one’s gonna be hell to beat, that’s for sure. How can we even tell who it is that she’s possessing? Not like there’s some super obvious glow around them or anything.”

“Maybe check her arms? For some strange marking, sort of like an oversized bracelet?” Ladybug suggested. Chat shrugged.

Ladybug heard a scream from a warehouse not too far from the direction they were headed. Chat had a point. They couldn’t really tell what happened when people were possessed. Switchblade? Red eyes? Some feature from the women’s face? Who knows if the women they saw atop the bakery was even the one they needed to catch? That might’ve been someone she possessed. Though really, who wore a leather suit on a daily basis, other than Chat Noir?

“I’ll go investigate that screaming, you check around for any signs of the woman she possessed, alright?” Ladybug was about to zip away when Chat grabbed her wrist.

“You shouldn’t go alone, what if it’s the lady, and what if she possesses you?” Chat presseed, but Ladybug shrugged him off. 

“If there’s a problem, I’ll call you, alright? You know I will. I can handle this on my own, Chat.” She insisted, making it very clear that she didn’t need to be followed. Chat hung his head. 

“You shouldn’t have to… We’re a team. We’re supposed to protect each other.” Chat said lowly. Ladybug sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need you.” She gave him no time to protest before zipping off. Chat stayed back for a second, contemplating whether or not he should follow. He ultimately decided against it, jumping in the direction he saw the possessed woman head off in.

When Ladybug did arrive to the warehouse, the screaming came to a halt. Shaking eyes found hers, as a timid, terrified civilian approached her. Her breath was jagged, her eyes bugged as if she’d seen a ghost. 

“Are you alright, miss? What did you see?” Ladybug asked, putting her hand on the woman’s shoulder. She just shakily pointed to a door to the storage room of the house. Cocking her head in suspicion, Ladybug approached, but didn’t seem to find anything. She was about to question what the woman saw again, but the door closed behind them, leaving only those two in the room. 

“What was--”

“You stupid girl.” The woman drawled out in a menacing tone. “Why would you come alone? No matter, I guess I’ll just take what I want now.” She approached. Considering that the room was dark definitely gave the woman an advantage, and Ladybug a clear disadvantage. She tried as she might’ve but none of her attempts to hit the woman would work. She tried calling Chat, but her senses were swiped from her the second she pulled out her yoyo.

“Take her miraculous!” She heard Hawkmoth say, but it wasn’t her who replied. Of course it was her voice, but it wasn’t her speaking. Ladybug whipped out her yoyo, tying it around herself. Marinette tried to fight against her own actions but to no avail. She was powerless.

  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to that, but let me have a little fun first.” She smirked, before switching back to the civilian body on the floor. Red eyes, that’s how to identify her. If only she wasn’t bound by the constraints of her own weapon, she could call Chat, tell him to come… Why didn’t she listen to him? Why didn’t she trust his instinct? It got her into that situation. If only she’d just let him come with, and wasn’t so hellbent on figuring this out on her own. Crying for help would do nothing. He’d get there eventually. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be safer and full of angst i mean fluff i promise


	4. minor fixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which angst sandwich. some fluff/comedy but you really feel the burn for your sins in this chapter  
> also tw for sort of graphic depiction of violence but it's definitely not enough to tag the whole fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S GETTING HIS SHIT TOGETHER HINT HINT IT ME  
> I HAVE THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT YAY

At the 10 minute mark, he knew something was off.

No call, no visit… Nothing. He thought she could still be fighting so he dismissed the thought that something may be wrong. Maybe she was trying to lure the akuma out. Maybe she was still looking. These things don’t always happen instantaneously. But he also began to think that she sent him on a fruitless mission. Again, she shouldn’t have taken the villain alone. Even if she didn’t encounter it, she shouldn’t have gone alone.  
  
At the 15 minute mark, he started to worry.

 _What if she’s really in danger? What if she found the akuma? What if.. What if it’s close to taking her miraculous?_ He shivered at the thought. No call. No nothing. He was fully aware she could handle herself but this? Something still didn’t feel right. She might be in danger. He decided. If he didn’t get a call in five minutes, he was bolting to her with no question.

At the 20 minute mark, he began running.

This certainly isn’t right. He still hadn’t found anything on the woman. They never split up like this. The warehouse seemed so painfully far, what if he couldn’t get to her in time? Something might’ve gone seriously wrong. She could’ve been hurt, seriously injured. In a compromising situation. Dangling from a rooftop even. He nearly lurched at the idea of his lady so close to danger. He was fast, but not fast enough. He wished his miraculous came with the power to teleport because no amount of running or jumping over rooftops could get him there fast enough.

25 minutes. That’s how long it took him to arrive.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug squealed in relief.

“Ladybug!” He shouted back, running into the room of the warehouse she was in.

What he found made him freeze. Made every single muscle in his body clench. His teeth ground together, and he was convinced if he ground them any harder he could’ve crushed someone’s head between them. Pain ran up his spine, ferocity running down after it. Ladybug was bound by her own weapon, tied to a chair. In front of her sat the civilian woman, a demonic expression taking over her features. A knife was pressed against her neck, the part just above her collar. When the woman spotted him, her smile widened.

“Get _away_ from her.” Chat all but growled. He took a step, but a shriek followed. The shrieks of his Lady rang in his ears. He paused, his eyes widening. “No…”

She giggled, pressing the knife against Ladybug’s neck, just enough to draw blood. Ladybug clenched her teeth in pain. “Don’t move, or your precious girlfriend gets it.” Chat’s blood boiled. “Now, I’ve had my fun,” Upon closer inspection, Ladybug had cuts across her face, and a single one on her neck besides the one just made. What kind of sick bastard gets off on torturing his Lady like this? He hissed in pain for her. It was his fault. If only she didn’t come here alone… “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Now that you’re both here...” She put her weapon between her teeth, and reached for Ladybug’s earrings. Ladybug gave a swift glance down to Chat’s staff, before flipping her chair backwards. It would buy him enough time to take her weapon successfully. Despite the intensity of the situation, Chat was able to understand her glance. He held his baton so it would point straight through to the weapon.

“Little brat. It’s not like he can get you out of this.” The akuma spat. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “You do remember my power, don’t you? If he gets any closer, I could possess him just as I did you.” Her expression resembled that of a cobra. Ladybug’s eyes widened as the woman’s weapon was knocked out from between her teeth. She cursed at the sound of Chat charging at the possessed civilian.

“No! Chat, don’t!” He could hear her desperate cry, but she was too late. He was already charging the woman. She gave a cheshire smile to Marinette before her body went limp. Chat froze in his tracks. His body reanimated only moments later with a different demeanor. Ladybug shivered at the sight. It was his smile, but not him underneath it. It felt so incredibly wrong to look at him.

“Now, now.” He templed his fingers, giving Ladybug a look that sent shivers down her spine. “Someone interrupted our playtime, but I won’t have that anymore.” He strolled over to the discarded switchblade on the floor.

“Chat, please! You can fight her! I know you can!” She screamed out hopefully, trying, wishing she could get through to Chat, her Chat, her Adrien, the boy underneath. She tried pulling against her constraints, but to no avail. The yoyo was indestructible after all.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but there’s no Chat here. It’s me, all me.” His eyes glowed red. She wanted to pound the villain possessing her partner until there was nothing left but blood. “The Phantom. This is my domain now. I’ve gotta finish what I’ve started, sweetheart.” He purred in a voice that mimicked the one she knew, but it certainly wasn’t him. He straddled her body, prodding her with the knife, teasing but not doing the damage. She flinched, refusing to look up. All she’d see is his face, with a sadistic expression that clearly isn’t his. God, she should’ve told him to come along. This would’ve never happened. “Now,” He held the knife high above her chest. “I’m going to finish what I started before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Her eyes widened. She was going to die. By the hands of her partner, none the less. By the hands of her partner that he couldn’t control. “Adrien! No!” She wailed desperately, making his hands come to a halt just before her chest. With shaking hands, he was able to pull the weapon away from Ladybug’s chest, and toss it. Ladybug let her tears fall in relief. “Thank god.” She placed a hand on his face. He jumped back, still not being able to control his actions fully.

“No…” He stood shakily, his voice raising in pitch, matching that of the woman possessing him. “Not again,” The woman’s spirit left him in an instant, leaving him as himself and only himself. He immediately untied his Lady, and wiped away her tears. She gave him a watery smile before assuming her battle stance, fuming with a ferocity he’d never expected to see from her. Though, almost getting killed does that, he assumed.

“The akuma, it’s in her contact lenses.” Ladybug dragged her lid for emphasis. Chat cocked his head, but charged her nonetheless. The black-clad woman stood before them, her eyes glowing red. She seemed powerful, but it seemed as though she couldn’t possess them. She was no match for the two after Ladybug had summoned her lucky charm. The battle was extremely short, it didn’t drag, which was a relief for them both. They could both use the not only physical, but emotional, rest. Chat still couldn’t shake the image from his mind, having his Lady underneath him, her eyes widened in fear. God… He did that.. He let her come here alone. He clutched a hand to her chest.

“Hey… Hey Chat…” She put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m really, really sorry… You should’ve come with me… You were right…” Her voice raised in pitch, her words cracking at the end. Her breathing became more sporadic. “I didn’t mean for this to happen… I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” She drew into herself, tucking her hands under her arms. “I’m sorry, Adrien… I’m sorry for everything.” Her tears fell, nearly invisible to him, but he knew she was crying. She turned from him, her miraculous shrieking out its first warning.

“Hey, it’s as much your fault as it is mine, okay? I didn’t follow you when I knew I should’ve. I know how stubborn you can be.” He nearly placed a hand on her shoulder, nearly turned her to him, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t touch her. He was afraid to approach her, afraid to get that close to her. To the point he could hurt her. He jerked his hand back, as if he’d gotten burned. “You should go…”

“No, we’ve gotta talk. I’m sorry about the crappy way I’ve been acting. I’m sorry about the miscommunication. I’m sorry about..” She shook her head. “I’m sorry about what just happened. I’m sorry about avoiding you, I’m just… I’m so, so--” She was cut off by another sniffle. “So sorry, Chat Noir.” She wiped her eyes, her miraculous giving another shrill warning.

“Stop apologizing, please, this isn’t your fault. I promise you, we’ve both done some things lately that we regret. I hurt you, more than once, in more than one persona. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for putting you in pain, or putting you in a place where you couldn’t so much as talk to me. I almost killed you before and you’re still apologizing to me for hurting me.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry…” He joined her as she cried. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Marinette.” He sniffled with a watery smile. She jumped back, before throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

She muttered apology after apology into his shoulder, making him break but at the same time mending him. He muttered them back, and ignored the last warning of her transformation breaking. They stayed like that, enveloped in one another’s embrace, trying to calm down for the longest time, before Marinette broke the silence.

“Hey, um…” Marinette finally pulled away, looking into his eyes. “About the history project,”

“I don’t think this is the best place to talk about school. We’re in a warehouse in the middle of town. We have nothing to write our ideas down with, and anyway--”

“I know that.” She giggled, trying to lighten the mood. It worked slightly, making Adrien give the smallest smirk. “Just meet me at my house later, and we’ll brainstorm. And maybe talk a little more. You never know who’s gonna come into this warehouse, so we should probably go.” She kissed his cheek. “A-alright, well, um, yeah, so, I’ll see you in an your! I mean nour! I mean hour or so! Why am I stuttering? Haha well, bye!” She zoomed out the door almost comically.

“Yeah…” Adrien touched his cheek. “I’ll see you, I guess.” He was snapped out of his daze when his miraculous let off a shrill beep.

* * *

 

He practically floated into his room on a cloud. He confirmed it. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette liked him. Marinette, Marinette, Marinette… He was going to hang out with Marinette. And talk about their project due. And it wasn’t going to be astronomically awkward and tense.

Oh shit. He was going to hang out with Marinette. Alone. Marinette. She was blowing him off for weeks. Yeah, they might’ve had a crying moment but that wouldn’t fix everything. Shit.

But hey, she asked him to come over, so, apparently the reason she was upset was demolished. Or she just hasn’t mentioned it. A lot had happened from then. She might’ve just not gotten to talk about it, in which case, he was back to the shit mark. They could talk still. She even said that herself. Why was he panicking so much? It’s just brainstorming with Marinette. Slash Ladybug. Slash the girl he always thought about. Slash the girl he couldn’t realize was so close to him always.

He put a little too much effort into his outfit for that day. Black really was his color, but he rarely wore black skinny jeans, and tight fitting blue tops (not to mention, he had tried on six different outfits before he decided on that one.) He’d usually wear the same thing, or something similar, but he wanted to look good. Why? He still doesn’t know, but he was determined to make her swoon.

“Where are you going?” Nathalie stopped him atop the staircase. He gave a dejected sigh.

“I’m just going to hang out with a friend.” He replied nonchalantly, trying to push past her.

“What friend?” She pressed.

“Why the interrogation? I’m gonna go see a movie with Nino.” He brushed her off.

“Okay…” She decided not to press him any further, watching as he walked out the door with a pep in his step.

* * *

 

“Oh…” Marinette’s jaw dropped when she opened the door. He wasn’t joking when he said that dark colors suited him well. “Damn.” He jerked at what she said, but then gave her a snarky grin. She fumbled once she realized, dragging a hand down her face. “Oh… damn… well, my parents are out. So we have the house to ourselves… ah. Sorry.” She moved aside, guiding him inside.

Adrien raised a brow, giving a very Chat-like smirk. "Like what you see?"

“Not like that.” Marinette blushed, putting a hand over her mouth. “Chat Noir, get your sinister smirk off of Adrien’s innocent face!” She poked. He laughed. Oh god. He laughed. Marinette nearly fainted. Chat and Adrien were laughing at the same time. Oh god. What does she do??? She was suffering so hard. Watching the two boys mold into one every time she sees him just melted her.

“Alright, alright.” His laughter died down. “Do you have any ideas for who we should do our project on?”

“Yup!” She smirked matter-of-factly. “We should do it on uh… Benjam-- or Thomas-- or um…  No… Nope, I’ve got nothing.”

They both groaned in unison. This was going to be a long day.

**30 minutes later…**

“We’ve been at this for at least half an hour.” Adrien groaned, flopping his head over the couch.

“Akuma attacks are conveniently lodged between history and science. We’re lucky we remember anything.” Marinette rolled on the livingroom floor.

“Hey, that gives me an idea!” Adrien sprang up. “We could… We could do it on our miraculeuses!” He started writing something down.

“What? How would we pull that off? Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t just two people, they’re multiple people chosen over the ages!”

“No, no… the people may change but the two figures remain the same. Plus it’s not like any of it is out of the public eye. Remember that guy who was obsessed with the idea of getting your miraculous? The Mummy, remember him?” He questioned with the excitement of a puppy.

“Yeah… I guess it’s not the worst idea. We do have the most knowledge on the subject as well, so why not use it?”

“Exactly! Alright, great! We’ve got this!” He smiled, sitting up and adjusting himself. “Okay, now that we know what we’re doing our project on, we should probably talk.” He patted the seat beside him.

“Ugh.” Marinette threw her head back, but sat on the couch with him, nonetheless.

“Okay. What the fuck?” She raised a brow at his sudden language. “You cried in front of me. I’m not sure if I should just let that slide. I just mean, you were really upset, and I think I know why.”

Marinette clenched her hands together, but nodded at him to go on.

“I don’t only see Ladybug in you.” Her eyes widened in shock at his statement. “I see Ladybug, sure, but I also see the wonderful girl you are, Marinette. I see the clumsy, fumbling, insanely talented designer and I like her too. I just wanted to know you more, that’s all. I wanted to know the girl behind the mask, and I ended up liking her too.”

Marinette didn’t realize she was crying until Adrien backed away from her.

“What? Why are you crying? Oh god, did I say something wrong? I’m sor--”

“No… You didn’t. I’m just… I’m just really happy.” She looked up, giving him a huge grin. “I wanted to hear those words for weeks.” Marinette hadn't realized how much she needed him to say that until he finally did. She let out a watery laugh. “Just… thanks. Today is just a teary day, that’s all. I just wish I’d known that weeks ago."

Adrien wiped her tears away. “Well, now you do. You don’t have to worry about me being disappointed. I like your confident side, but I also like the girl underneath.” She let out a second giggle, wiping the rest of her tears. “I really do.” He put a hand on her chin, pulling her in for a soft, tender kiss.

 _HOLYFUCKIAMKISSINGADRIENAGRESTE._ Marinette froze for a full ten seconds before actually responding, placing her hands on his face, kissing him back. It was a little sloppy, but overall not bad for both of their first kisses. Neither one of them knew when to pull away.

They thought when the front door opened and left two very surprised parents standing in the entrance with groceries in their hands was as good of a time as any.

“Oh hey mom, dad, um… Adrien and I were just… Um…Hahahaha, there is no way out of this one is there?” She fumbled, pushing herself away from him.

“Oh… hey… Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I wasn’t just.. Kissing your daughter.” He gave an awkward smile. Marinette slapped her face.

They dropped their groceries. But not in shock. More like... in celebration.

“Oh, my dear. You’ve finally got him! I’m so happy for you!” Sabine hugged her daughter. Marinette wanted to fling herself from the closest window. Adrien had to purse his lips to keep from laughing. “Should we bake a cake to celebrate? Or some celebratory macaroons?" 

“Oh my god. Maman please…” She blushed, fighting to pull herself away. Adrien burst out in laughter.

“Adrien, why don’t you stay for dinner?” Tom piped up.

Adrien stopped laughing. “While I would love to, I have to be back in an hour or so. I really, really wish I could stay, believe me.” He gave Marinette a glance, before bursting into another fit of giggles.  

* * *

 

“CHINA?!” Marinette practically wailed. Sabine and Tom winced.

“It’s only for a month, Marinette. Your aunt is very sick. It also gives the opportunity to see what the other half of your heritage is like. I’m sorry, Marinette. I really hate to do this, but I can’t leave you here for a month on your own.”

“I know that but…” Again, telling them that she has to stay because she’s a superhero won’t exactly go down well. She snapped her fingers. “My project! My project is due in two weeks! I should stay to finish that at least. Also, I don’t know a word of mandarin. How am I supposed to survive?” She groaned.

Tom shook his head. “We’re leaving on Saturday. We’re really sorry to do this to you, Marinette. Maman can teach you mandarin, or a least the basics for you to get around.”

“It’s fine, Mamon, Papa. It’s out of your control. I was really looking forward to working on my project with Adrien, but things happen.” Marinette hugged them both. “I’m gonna go call my friends. Tell them that I’m not dying for a month.”

“Alright, Marinette. Again, we’re really sorry to spring this on you like this.”

“Really, it’s fine. I think it’s nice that you want to spend time with her while she’s sick.” Marinette smiled, climbing up the stairs.

She quickly dialled Adrien’s number when she got upstairs.

“Hey, Mari. Miss me already?” She groaned. She could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Adrien.” Marinette rolled her eyes at the boy's teasing. She could hear him shifting on his end of the line.

“What’s wrong?” His voice dropped to a worried tone. She bit her lip. _'Oh sorry, you have to handle all the akumas for the next month, don't die.'_   That's initially what she felt like she was telling him. 

Marinette paused for an eerily long time. She took a deep breath. “I have to go to China for a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep breaking 3k words!!!! i love this so much  
> but i also keep putting you guys in pain  
> I love this so much

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU CATCH THE CAPTAIN SWAN REFERENCE DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU


End file.
